


Concepts Collection

by thebitchisback99



Category: Elton John (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitchisback99/pseuds/thebitchisback99
Summary: A collection of short writings from a series of concept posts. Links and transcripts are in each chapter.
Relationships: Elton John/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Tucking a Stray Hair

**Author's Note:**

> https://mlm-concepts.tumblr.com/post/176290446285/
> 
> "Concept: He blushes when you tuck his hair behind his ear. He has a shy smile and you’re in love."

The wind blew and took you both by surprise. You were out in a field having a picnic, feeding each other strawberries and dabbing whip cream on each other's noses. Some birds chirped and flew by before ducking away behind the growing sunset. You looked back over at Elton and when the wind tried to blow his hair back into his eyes you tucked a strand behind his ear and smiled fondly. He actually blushed and smiled down at his hands, fidgeting. You felt happier than you had in a long time, and very loved. 


	2. Falling Asleep on the Car Ride Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mlm-concepts.tumblr.com/post/180770548680/
> 
> "Concept: you fall asleep on the car ride home. He doesn’t want to wake you, so he carries you inside. You cling to him in your sleep and he thinks it’s the cutest thing."

The drive back to Elton's house was a long one. There was plenty of beautiful scenery on the way there, but it was several hours. He insisted on driving himself instead of having the two of you dropped off--it was more personal that way. He loved to listen to the radio and talk about what was up on the charts and you smiled, listening intrigued. Music was such a central part of your life as well and you were glad he had such a great interest in all kinds of it. 

A while later, after the sun set, you dozed off, your head propped up on your fist against the arm rest. Elton would occasionally glance over at you, watching the streetlights flicker across your sleeping face in the dark. The whole rest of the way home you didn't stir, thoroughly tired out. As Elton pulled into the driveway he looked over again and smiled. He must not have wanted to wake you so he walked around and opened your door preparing to carry you inside. He lifted you carefully and shut the car door with his foot. Still unconscious, but semi-aware, you clutched at his lapel, burying your face in his shirt. Elton smiled down with a deep fondness.

It wasn't until Elton got up to the door that he realized his error--He hadn't gotten his keys out. And so he nudged you with his nose, waking you from your dream. 

"Sorry, love I don't have any hands to open the door." He said quietly. 

You laughed. "Well then I suppose you should put me down." 

Elton smiled and kissed you softly. "...In a minute." 


	3. Watching the Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mlm-concepts.tumblr.com/post/621409577305522176/
> 
> "Concept: It's barely dawn and you're watching the sunrise from the porch. He brings you a cup of coffee and a blanket and you cuddle close as you start the day together."
> 
> I didn't end up including the coffee don't @ me...

Elton didn't sleep at all last night. You had said you were going to bed around two in the morning and he had joined you half an hour later and tossed and turned for a couple hours before deeming it useless. In a half-asleep daze you watched him leave the bedroom and go downstairs. And that was the last thing you remembered until the sound of something being thrown against a wall woke you. You sat up and rushed downstairs and saw an empty bottle of rum on the floor. Turning the corner, there was Elton--red-faced and obviously tired out of his mind. 

"Hon what's going on?" You asked groggily. 

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself, looking at the floor. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around him and he stiffened like a board. You pressed little kisses to his temple and rested your chin on the top of his head. After a few moments, he seemed to relax a little. 

"I couldn't sleep at all last night." He said quietly. 

"I know." Was all you said in response. 

"I tried everything." 

"Is rum everything?" You mused. 

Elton laughed a little despite his crankiness. You held him a little tighter and looked over at the glass doors to the porch. The sun was starting to rise over the mountains in the distance. 

"Do you want to sit out on the porch a little bit?" You asked. 

Elton turned his head around to look at the beginning of the sunrise. He wrinkled his nose a little. You knew he wasn't a morning person. Neither were you, really, but the idea seemed too good to pass up. 

"...I guess that's the only thing I haven't tried." He said. 

You snagged a blanket from over on the couch and grabbed his hand before leading him through the double doors. He took a seat on the padded bench and you wrapped the blanket around both of you to ward off the chilly early morning air. You leaned your head against his shoulder and he rested his head on top of yours as you looked out at the trees from the balcony. It was absolutely gorgeous. You couldn't remember the last time you had actually seen the sunrise. 

Once the sun was in its rightful position over top the two of you, shining brightly--you heard an incoherent mutter and looked over at Elton who had finally drifted off. A smile spread across your lips. All was well. 


	4. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mlm-concepts.tumblr.com/post/181362611245/
> 
> "Concept: It’s snowing out and you’ve decided to stay in for the night. You bake cookies together and he laughs when you get flour on your face. You slide around the kitchen together in your socks as Christmas music plays softly."

"Snow is starting to fall in the Greater Manhattan Area, and it looks like it's going to be a while before it settles down. Drive with caution and stay indoors if possible." You could hear the news reporter echo throughout the hotel suite. 

"Well, so much for going to the Christmas party..." Elton said as you walked in. 

You sat down on the bed next to him. "What do we need to go to some lame snooty Christmas party for anyway? We've got everything we need right here." You wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in close and he leaned his head against your shoulder. 

"I guess we could try to have some fun." He said smiling. 

"Turn the TV off and turn the radio on." You said. 

Elton clicked off the TV and got up to walk over to the little transistor radio on the night stand, turning it on. _White Christmas_ started to fill the air. You smiled over at him and got up to look in the pantry. 

"We've got some sugar cookie mix in here...That could be fun." You suggested. 

"Oh God I'm horrid at cooking." Elton said. "You know that." 

"So? It's not cooking--it's _cookies_. And it's not going to be just you, I'll help." 

You started to open the mix and got a bowl out from one of the cabinets to pour it in. When you poured it out, some of the flour from the mix flew up in your face and Elton laughed. 

"Okay now that was worth it!" Elton said. He walked over to you and blew some of the flour off, brushing the excess off with his hand. 

"Glad I got you to see my side of things." You joked. 

As you started to add water to the mix, Elton wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and _Step Into Christmas_ started coming from the radio. 

"Ah, right on schedule." Elton laughed. 

You did a little twist in your socks, shimmying against Elton. "We should dance!" You said suddenly filled with a childlike excitement. 

"You know I can't dance!" Elton said. 

"Neither of us can dance or cook but sometimes you just have to!"

You turned around and placed your hands on his shoulder and he wrapped and arm around your waist in a feeble attempt to lead. The two of you did a mock waltz in your socks, shuffling around the kitchen. The two of you kept giggling and cracking up and couldn't hold it together very long. It was short-lived but fun nonetheless. 

"This is so much better than going out." Elton admitted. 

You held your breath a moment. The fact that he considered that when the Christmas party was supposed to be one of the hottest of the year suddenly hit you. He would rather slink around the kitchen in his socks with you than go to Studio 54. Your brain broke a little. 

"Are you serious?" You asked. 

Elton looked serious suddenly. "Of course." He slipped his hand in yours. "I thought you knew that." 

You shrugged. "You always seem to enjoy yourself so much when we go out I just assumed." 

Elton pulled you close. "I would never trade my time with you for anything." 

Tears welled up in your eyes and leaked out onto Elton's shirt. He pressed kisses to the top of your head as the snow continued to fall outside at a steady pace, coating the streets of New York in white blankets. 


	5. Dying Each Other's Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mlm-concepts.tumblr.com/post/185808137240/
> 
> "Concept: You impulsively decide to dye your hair. You and him go to the store to pick out a color together. When you get home he dyes it for you and promises he doesn't mind that it stains his hands."

You stood in the bathroom, looking down at the box of pink hair dye in your hands and turned it over to read the directions. Elton was standing behind you hovering over your shoulder trying to read it too. 

"Normally, I just go to the salon out in Hollywood and have it done for me, but I thought I'd try it myself. I've seen 'em do it so many times." He said. 

"I mean it seems simple enough...And your hair is already dyed light enough for it to show through..." You opened the box and took out the little squeeze bottle and the gloves inside. 

Elton picked up the bottle and looked at his hair in the mirror. "What does it say to do?" 

"Shake the bottle to activate the dye and then put it where you want it." 

Elton put the gloves on from the box and shook the little bottle watching the white liquid inside turn dark pink. "I'm just going to add a little on the sides, I don't want to go crazy and have my whole head pink..." He poured some into his palm and started to dab some on the side of his head. 

"That'll be cute..." You said, sitting on the toilet seat to watch. 

He glanced over at you. "You should maybe put some on too. We'll be matching." 

You laughed. "I dunno. I've had many hair colors...But pink? I don't think I could pull it off." 

Elton rolled his eyes and started applying the dye on the other side of his head. "If I can pull it off, you can pull it off." 

"Oh, stop!" You stood and walked over to him, leaning over to rest your head on his shoulder as you looked at him in the mirror. 

When he smiled at you your heart skipped. "...Maybe I will try it." You said. 

"That's the spirit!" Elton shook the little bottle in his hand again before pouring more out over his palm. 

"You wanna do it?" You asked, realizing he already took the initiative. 

"Well it's already all over my hands, I might as well." He laughed. "So where do you want it?" 

You raised your eyebrows in an innuendo and Elton elbowed you in the side as you burst out laughing. 

"Just a little on top, kind of like a highlight." You finally said. 

Elton nodded before putting some on your hair, being careful not to apply too much. You bit the inside of your cheek. Why was this so cute? 

"...There." He said, setting the bottle down. "And now we wait." 

"And now we wait." You echoed. 

There was a silence that fell but you both ended up giggling and broke it. Oh, to be young and in love...


	6. Going to the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mlm-concepts.tumblr.com/post/185534243795/
> 
> "Concept: He takes you to the beach on a day off during the summer. You search for seashells together and laugh as you splash each other with water. Even though you come home covered in sand and sunburn, you know it was the most fun you’ve had in a long time."

Santa Monica was a hub of excitement for tourists. It's beach and boardwalk offered a multitude of activities to pass the time. You had never been but, when in LA, do what the Californians do, right? You wanted to run the idea by Elton but you could already anticipate his answer. There were going to be way too many people. But then again you had gone to Disneyland with him. Which was a whole other adventure in itself. Maybe he could pull some strings and allow the two of you to have a few hours to yourselves by the beach. It did seem far fetched though. 

"Darling..." You turned the corner to the bedroom, poking your head inside. 

"...Yes?" Elton answered from over on the bed. He was reading some music catalog magazine in a robe. And already you got the sense that he wouldn't want to leave the house today. 

"I was thinking--"

"--That's dangerous." He joked. 

You stuck your tongue out at him and he laughed. 

"No, really, what? Sorry." He set the magazine aside and held his arms out and you went to lie down next to him. 

"How do you feel about Santa Monica?" You asked. He was playing with your hair absentmindedly, your head in his lap. 

You could almost hear his cringe. "Kinda busy, don't you think?" 

"...Yeah." 

A silence fell between the two of you for a moment and you closed your eyes. Until you remembered--there was a much smaller beach in a very minuscule town on the outskirts of Long Beach. Very obscure. And you doubted anybody there would give you two much trouble. 

"How would you feel about a smaller-scale Santa Monica?" 

Elton raised his eyebrows. "I'm not sure one of those exists, love." 

"No, really! One does! And I know exactly how to get there too!" 

Elton blew air out from pursed lips. "About how far is it?" 

"About an hour and a half." 

"...Okay so it isn't on the complete opposite side of the world, then." 

You laughed. "So what do you think?" 

"...I think....maybe." You smiled widely. His maybe usually meant yes. 

* * *

A few hours later the driver had dropped the two of you off and when he drove away you looked around the town. There were lines of little family-owned shops and restaurants. Gift shops and ice cream parlors. A good handful of people were out walking around but none of them really gave you a second glance. It was really freeing. 

"...No screaming yet--that's good." Elton joked. 

You had the desire to hold his hand as the two of you walked towards the shore of the beach but you didn't. It would attract too much attention and that's the last thing both of you needed right now. When you got over to the beach itself it looked stunning. Normally California beaches were packed and there wasn't much space to do anything but this one was fairly empty. It was miraculous. You smiled over at Elton and he smiled back as the two of you headed towards the water. 

"God, I forgot how hard it is to walk on sand!" Elton said, taking his sandals off. 

You laughed before taking your shoes off too. "I know!" 

You saw Elton look down at a seashell sticking up out of the sand and he bent over to pick it up. He lifted it and showed it to you, smiling. "Found one." He said.

You smiled back. "That's a good one." You started to look around for any others, but most of them on the shore were broken from being stepped on. 

Elton laid his towel out on the sand and the two of you sat down for a moment, looking out at the ocean. 

"Oh shit." He said suddenly. 

"What?" 

"I forgot sunblock." 

"Well, if you forgot it then I definitely forgot it." You snorted and shook your head. 

"As long as we don't stay in the sun too long we should be fine." 

"Easier said than done." 

"...What do you mean?" 

"For instance...I'll race you to the water." You suggested. 

Elton grew a mischievous grin. "You're on." 

You took off sprinting towards the water and Elton ran up alongside you. As you neared the water Elton grabbed your arm and tried to shove you backwards and you laughed, bumping your body back into his in rebuttal. The two of you ended up falling into the water. Elton sat up, spluttering water, rubbing it out of his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" You looked over at him, shaking water from your ears. 

Elton laughed. "Yeah." He stood up just as a wave crashed over the two of you, nearly sending you both down into the sand again. You collapsed into a fit of giggles. 

"Can't catch a break with this bloody ocean, can you?" Elton joked, helping you up. 

"Apparently not. I've heard it does this all the time." 

Elton shook his head, laughing before sliding his hand across the water to splash some at you. You dodged it and took off along the water, Elton following you still trying to splash you. This was such a refreshing break from all of the touring. You wished the two of you could have moments like this all the time and you know it did the both of you good. Especially Elton. He deserved a break much more than he cared to admit. But you knew it wouldn't last forever. And so the two of you enjoyed your time there while it lasted. 

* * *

Later on that night after the two of you had fallen asleep back at the house, Elton had nudged your shoulder to wake you and a stinging pain burned your skin. 

"...Ow..." You muttered. "...What's wrong?" You turned to face him. 

"...Turn on the lights." He said quietly. 

You furrowed your brows. "What? Why?" 

"Just do it." 

You leaned over and pulled the chain on the lamp and shone throughout the room. You could see Elton was badly sunburned and it looked painful. 

"Oh God--I'll go get the skin salve." You rushed off to the bathroom, but when you looked in the mirror you shrieked. You too were a painful shade of red. 

"This is terrible!" You yelled. 

"...I didn't want to wake you but I knew if I didn't it would only take longer to heal." Elton said. 

You returned with the burn cream and started putting it on your arms and legs. 

"I should have remembered the sun screen. I mean, it was my idea to go out today anyway..." You handed the container to Elton and he started to put some on as well. 

"Don't say that, it's fine, dear. It'll heal in a few days." Elton winced as he touched his skin. 

"At least it was fun, right?" You said. 

"Of course. I'm glad you knew about that place."

You smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Elton's sunburned forehead. 

"...Ouch." He giggled. 

"Damnit this is going to suck." You laughed.


	7. In a Blanket Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came from my own brain this time :)))

You opened your eyes slowly, light pouring in from a crack in the curtains as you took in the room around you. The familiar weight of Elton’s arm draped over your torso. You looked over at him, still asleep. He had his face buried in the side of your pillow, breathing steady. You leaned over and nuzzled in the crook of his stubble-lined jaw, breathing in the faint scent of yesterday’s cologne before pressing a kiss to his pulse point. He stirred slightly and groaned.   
  
“....Godmyheadhurts.” He muttered. 

  
“Too bright?” You asked, looking over at the curtains.   
  


He nodded. You certainly didn’t feel like getting up. So you did what you assumed was the next best thing and pulled the sheet up over the both of you.   
  


“Better.” Elton said. He cuddled up close to you and you entangled your limbs with his, kissing the top of his head.   
  


You remembered making blanket forts in childhood, compiling as many pillows and blankets as possible to make your own secure safe space. You huffed a small laugh.   
  


“What?” Elton asked sleepily, popping one eye open.   
  


“Do you remember making blanket forts when you were younger?”   
  


He paused for a second. “Yeah. Once in a while.”   
  


A frivolous idea passed through your brain and you knew he could probably see it. You had a bad habit of being a relatively open book.   
  


“We should make one.”   
  


Elton giggled. “I’m not moving, but if you want to, knock yourself out.”   
  


“Gladly.” You kissed his cheek before slipping off the bed and walked over to close the curtains.   
  


You pulled the sheet up and over the headboard posts, tucking it in behind it against the wall and rested the other corners over the other posts of the bed frame, like a four-poster canopy. There was another sheet piled on the floor that you must’ve kicked off in your sleep and you grabbed that too and tossed it up over the top going the other way, successfully creating a little tent of sorts.   
  


Pulling up the side of it to get in, you sat cross-legged next to a still-reclining Elton.   
  


“I think I like this better.” He joked.   
  


You laughed. “How so?”   
  


“Well we don’t have to worry about the bloody sun for one. And there’s always the added privacy factor.” Elton smiled.   
  


“Oh?” You lifted a brow in interest. 

Elton moved rest atop you, busying himself with sucking a hickey into the side of your throat. You hummed, idly trailing a hand down his back. He kissed the mark he left and laid his head on your chest.   
  


“We should just leave the bed like this.” You said.   
  


“Agreed.”   
  


The two of you wouldn’t move for another few hours. And later even decided to eat in it, using lit candles around the room to see and playing vinyl from over on the nightstand. Days spent inside after long nights out are often the best, at least in your opinion. And you knew Elton loved it all just as much as you did. 


End file.
